Out of the Cold
by theoneinlovewithsherlock
Summary: Ron and Harry are both having relationship problems- Ron is trying to break it off with Hermione and Harry never had any chemistry with Ginny. But what happens one cold night when Ron finally realises who his heart truly belongs to? And will Hermiome have anything to say about it? Rated M for sexual references


**Hullo! This is my first ever fanfic so please feel free to add some constructive criticism! I was going to make it a proper lemon but my mother was reading over my shoulder for a bit so I had to tame it down! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

HP POV

"I mean, it's not as if I can't take care of myself, I'm a bloody Auror for god's sake! Honestly, she acts like I'm a child!"

Harry smiled and nodded as he pretended to listen to Ron's rant. It was about Hermione of course. Ron had talked about little else; they were in the middle of a very messy breakup. Ron and Hermione had planned to get married soon after the war but school and Auror training had got in the way, and they decided to postpone it until they were both settled. Apparently, (at least this was what Harry had been able to gather) time and distance had revealed some more undesirable aspects of his friend's personalities. Hermione had demanded that Ron contact her every day without fail through the Floo network and tell her everything- what he was doing, how dangerous it was, when he would visit her. Ron had got increasingly irritated with her constant worrying and had taken to asking Harry to pretend that he was out. Harry- who was still trying to break it off with Ginny- was getting sick of the constant moaning. He was seriously considering casting a silencing charm over his friend when he realised something. Ron had fallen silent and was staring at him expectantly. Mentally slapping himself, Harry nodded. "Oh, erm, yeah. Nightmare, mate." He affirmed, assuming that he had been asked a question regarding Hermione's behaviour. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for agreeing, but I actually asked you whether you and Ginny were still alright."

"Oh." Harry blushed, "Erm, well…" he hesitated. He didn't fancy telling Ginny's brother that she was a lying, cheating, gold-digger who had been discovered shagging Dean Thomas at the Christmas reunion party- wearing the lingerie she had made Harry buy her, to add insult to injury. "We just didn't really see eye to eye. I haven't spoken to her in a while." He finished. Ron didn't seem convinced but let the subject drop. Harry didn't speak for a moment, just played with the strings of his hoodie. He didn't want to admit it, but Harry had never actually had any interest in Ginny at all. He _wanted_ to have an interest in her, that was for sure, but he could never bring himself to take her seriously. He could never bring himself to take any girl seriously. It was something he'd never confided in anyone, not even Ron. He wasn't sure about pure-blood families, whether they shunned this type of thing. He'd certainly never heard of a gay wizard- apart from Dumbledore, but he was so powerful that everyone overlooked everything else. He had no idea how anyone would react to him- just Harry. Ron tugged on his arm impatiently and they began the trudge home through the icy late winter slush.

RW POV

Ron finished his tirade against his ex-girlfriend and snuck a sideways glance at Harry. He was deep in though again. It was something Ron was quite jealous of- the ability to lose yourself in your mind, forget the present and just wrap yourself in memories. However, it was cold and he was getting hungry, so he tugged on his friend's arm and began to trudge home. They practically fell into their apartment, sighing and moaning with relief as the warm interior chased away the chill of the night. Harry ran a hand through his hair, showering the carpet with rapidly melting snowflakes. "Oi, be careful!" Ron scolded mockingly, and then took in Harry's shivering form. "You can shower first, you'll freeze otherwise." He smiled knowingly. Harry grinned sheepishly and nodded. As he wandered off to their bathroom, Ron was left to flop down onto the sofa and make sure a fire was crackling in the hearth. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth wash over him. Hermione was sure to call any second and he would have to try not to shout at her, so he did his best to relax as much as he could. He didn't know why he had even thought she would be a good match for him. It had been the forest, after he had left. He had missed her, missed being near her. Hadn't he? But that was just it. He hadn't missed _her_. He had missed his best friend, the one he had sat next to on the first day of Hogwarts, who had made him the one thing that he would most miss. Harry Potter. He was his closest friend, so close that it had caused him physical pain to think about leaving him when he could be in danger. Their friendship was unbreakable. He thought about Harry for a moment, his black hair, his bright green eyes. He heard the sound of water pouring out of the shower, and an image wormed its way into his brain. Harry, his hair plastered against his face, eyes closed against the jet of water streaming out of the shower. The water travelling down his back, swirling around his hips before it reaches his…

Ron gasped and opened his eyes wide. What the hell was that? What just happened? He glanced down and blushed furiously at the very obvious erection that stood out very visibly against his jeans. Oh, God. What's going on? He couldn't find Harry attractive. He was a guy. He had never had any interest in men before.

'_Oh yes you have,'_ the traitorous voice in his head sneered, _'remember Krum in fourth year? Everyone thought you wanted Hermione, but you were just jealous of her, weren't you? You wanted Krum all to yourself…'_

"Stop it!" Ron said aloud, turning red. The voice in his head was right, as it always was. He had wanted Krum, but not as much as he had wanted…

"Oh, God. I'm in love with my best friend." He told the empty room in a defeated tone. "I'm in love with Harry Potter."

HP POV

Harry moaned loudly as the jet of hot water kissed his skin deliciously. He spent a good five minutes just standing there, letting the steam relax his coiled muscles, wash away all the dirt and sweat of the day. He checked his body for injuries, but there were just the old curse scars. He smiled fondly- most of them were from protecting Ron. They were a good team, efficient and strong, but he had to admit that he took a lot of risks when Ron was in danger. Always had. He couldn't bear to see his friend hurt.

Friend… Harry let out an audible sigh. That's all they would ever be. Friends. Even if Harry did manage to confess his feelings, things would never be the same. Ron wouldn't want to know him, and then the Weasley's wouldn't want him round and he'd lose the only family he'd ever had. No, this was better. Let Ron fall in love with someone else- let him be happy. As for him… he would get over it. The water began to turn cold, so he shook his head firmly and wrapped a towel around his waist. It would do him no good to think like that. _'Just get on with it, Potter,' _he told himself. He sent himself a fake smile in the mirror and opened the door to his bedroom.

And almost cried out. Ron was sitting on his bed wearing nothing but a towel. Harry pushed down all the thoughts that arose in his mind so he could stammer, "What are you doing?" he asked incredulously, painfully aware how little fabric there was between him and Ron. Was it just his imagination or did Ron's eyes flicker down his body for a moment before meeting his own? "I needed to shower after you, so I decided to get ready so I could just jump in." he replied casually. No, Harry was sure his eyes kept drifting to his chest. _'Don't be stupid Harry. It's just your fantasies.' _

"Oh, um, okay." He said distractedly, his own eyes wandering over his flatmates toned form. Ron stood up, tightening the towel around himself and seemed to be about to go when he sat down again. "Look, mate, if you ever need to tell me anything, I'm there for you." He mumbled. Harry frowned. Where had that come from? Did he… Did he _know_? Well, even if he didn't, it was bound to come out sooner or later. Harry squared his shoulders. He had to tell him. No secrets between him and his best friend. "I'm gay." He blurted before his mind could tell him not to. A strange expression crossed Ron's face, one that Harry couldn't decipher. He stood up, and Harry felt a weight drop in his stomach. Maybe he wasn't okay with it after all. Harry had thought that Ron was going to walk away to his own room, so was surprised when he stepped closer to him. Harry could feel the heat radiating from Ron's bare chest and felt a twitch from under his towel. Ron put a hand on his face gently. "I'm so okay with that." He whispered, before pressing his lips to his own.

RW POV

Kissing Harry was nothing like kissing Lavender or Hermione. Both girls had been insistent, expecting, practically battling to be in charge. Harry made an adorable little growl of surprise and almost pulled away in shock. Then he kissed back, very shyly, as if he was wondering whether Ron knew who he was kissing, waiting for him to change his mind. But Ron didn't want to change his mind. He pulled Harry closer, wrapping an arm around his still-damp back and snaking a hand into his hair. He could feel Harry's erection straining through his towel, aching to touch his own. Ron moaned at the very thought. At that moment, Harry seemed to decide that this wasn't some bizarre fantasy and gripped Ron's shoulders as he deepened the kiss, gradually getting bolder as he gained confidence. Eventually they broke off, breathing hard. Harry smiled sheepishly. "I… I'm sorry," he began, but Ron cut him off. "My bed's bigger." He gasped, grinning at the flash of images whirling through his mind.

He didn't know Harry could move so fast.

HP POV

He didn't know what to think when Ron kissed him. He was so surprised that for a moment he was considering pulling away. Could this be a trick? A curse? Something in the pumpkin juice they had bought earlier that day? _'This can't be Ron,'_ he thought to himself, _'Can it?'_

Then he just decided that it would be best not to waste such an opportunity. He let Ron pull him closer, and kissed him back a little more ferociously. He had a raging erection and was painfully aware that Ron could probably feel it against his leg, but Ron didn't seem to care. In fact, he moaned a little and grinded his hips closer. Harry could feel his best friend's cock pressing into his towel and succumbed to his desire. He looped his arms over Ron's shoulders, gripping them tight as he licked his bottom lip teasingly. Ron gladly parted his lips and Harry, empowered with a sudden boldness, snaked his tongue inside. They kissed like this for about fifteen minutes, when they had to break apart properly. All the confidence Harry had been feeling drained out of him. "I… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," he began, but Ron cut him off. There was a glint of something in his eyes as he stared straight at Harry and said, "My bed is bigger."

Oh. Oh. The possibilities were endless, but Harry was pretty sure that every single one flashed through his mind in that instant. He probably broke about a thousand world records with the speed he got to Ron's room. He had been right, Ron's bed _was_ bigger. Harry had never seen the need for a double bed, but Ron had apparently gone king size, filled with pillows and thick blankets. Ron came up behind him and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. "Told you it'd be better." He murmured, nibbling at the sensitive skin of Harry's neck. Harry groaned and tilted his head back to grant him more access. Ron began to guide him towards the bed, but Harry was sick of being the timid one. He whirled round, catching Ron by surprise, and pinned the other man to the wall. Ron gave a surprised but appreciative growl as Harry attacked his lips with his own. Ron was happy being sub for the meantime, and let the feeling of Harry overtake him completely. He ran his hands up and down his back, over his chest, enjoying the moans and hisses when he caressed his nipples. Eventually he grew impatient and began to massage Harry's thigh and ass. He moved to pick up one leg and drape it around himself, convinced that it would make Harry crazy; however, as soon as Ron touched the back of Harry's knee he shivered, went completely limp, and he couldn't hold them up anymore. They yelled out and fell to the ground with a crash. The men stayed silent for about ten seconds, and then simultaneously burst out laughing. "Oh my God Harry, you are adorable," Ron said, picking himself and Harry off the carpet. Harry was bright red. "I didn't know that happened…" he mumbled, not meeting Ron's eyes. The ginger haired man touched Harry's shoulder. "It's fine, honest." He assured him, "Now where were we?"

Harry dived onto the bed and lay there seductively. Ron's eyes practically glowed with lust and pinned Harry down onto the pillows. Their towels had been lost when they had fallen over, so Ron's eyes glittered as he slowly ran kisses down his friend's stomach until his tongue flickered teasingly over Harry's hips. Harry groaned and bucked his hips towards Ron. Just as he was about to move his lips around Harry's cock, a horrified voice came from the corner of the room.

"Harry? _Ronald?_" it shrieked. Both men bolted up to see Hermione's slack jawed face in the fire. Harry went bright red. "Probably should have blocked that." He murmured. Ron nodded, face pale, and managed a shaky laugh. "Does this mean it's over?" he asked Hermione, trying but failing to mask the hopefulness in his tone. His ex-girlfriend gave an outraged sob and vanished.


End file.
